kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Biking
The operatives of the Central Bike Hub cheered for Numbuh 10-Speed as he sped down the race track on his bike. He was known by many as the fastest biker in all the KND, and was currently in a race against Numbuh 35, or Bartie Stork. After a few minutes of racing, Numbuh 10-Speed finally crossed the finish line, earning big cheers and praise from the other kids. "And the winner is once again NUMBUH 10-SPEED!" reporter Nick exclaimed. "Aw man." Bartie panted in defeat. "Lost again." Thankfully for Bartie, Virginia was there to comfort him. "I thought you did pretty well, Bartie!" "Aw, YEAH, baby!" Lance exclaimed, victoriously. "Lance Strongarm is UNDEFEATED! Can no one match my biking awesomeness?" "I think I can." Everyone gasped as they looked to see the source of the voice. It was none other than the leader of Sector X, Numbuh 78, or Angelie. "Says who?" Lance shot back. "Says me: the girl who's totally gonna kick yo' butt!" "OOOOO!" the crowd exclaimed. "Is that some sort of challenge?" "Depends if you're not too chicken to take it!" Angelie remarked. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ON!" And with that, the two got on their bikes and got on the starting line (which was the finish line for the first race). "This is truly a sight to behold." Said reporter Nick. "Two minor characters in a race to see who is the better biker." "On your marks." Reporter Chip began as the two racers readied their bikes. "Get set…" the two were ready to take off. "Any minute now…" Chip continued. "Give it a few more seconds-" "JUST GO!" Fanny screamed from the audience, and with that, the two bikers took off at the same speeds. Numbuh 10-Speed pedaled as fast as he could to get ahead of Numbuh 78, but the sector leader stayed a good few feet ahead of him. Soon, they were coming to the forest, and the two racers did the best they could to dodge all the incoming rocks and trees. The tall grass in the forest separated the two, so they could barely see each other. Every so often, the two would take small glances at the other to see how well they were doing. When Lance last looked over to Angelie, she bumped on a small rock and her bike went spinning in the other direction. He just smirked at this. Finally, Lance was coming out of the forest and he could see the finish line in sight. "And here I co-Huh?" he began as he got ever so closer, but stopped when he saw Angelie shoot out of some bushes from the side and got ahead of him. The watching crowd gasped when Lance came in 2nd place. "A true sight to behold, bike racing fans. This race is won by none other than Numbuh 78 of Sector X. This is reporter Nick saying: I have gotta stop talking like this." Numbuh 10-Speed finally got off his bike and panted. "I don't understand. How did you get so fast?" "I've been biking since I was little! Just because I live in a swamp doesn't mean I'm not good at it!" "Aw, man. This stinks!" Lance said, sadly, knowing that his throne for speed king was finished. "Hey, don't feel bad." Angelie said, walking over to him. "And besides, what good is a king without a queen?" And what she did next surprised Lance: she pulled his face up to hers and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be seein' ya!" And with that, she got on her bike and rode off, leaving a blushing Lance to look and smile in her direction. ---- Category:One-shots Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Benders' Dawn Saga